xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin Foley
For alternate versions of Justin see; Justin Foley (disambiguation). Justin Foley (b. January 29, 1989) is a mutant with biokinetic powers, which he uses to heal any wounds that have been inflicted upon his teammates. He is a member of the X-Men Kids. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure and a member of Team ?. He is also a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Dracomon. Justin is a member of the Foley family. 'History' : "Life. Death. Taking it, giving it. I give life. I take it. With everything my powers can do...Really?...What can't I do?" :: −'Elixir' Early Years Justin Foley joined the Reavers, an anti-mutant group led by Donald Pierce, at the behest of his then best friend, Duncan. When Cerebra detected a mutant in the area, Crystal Summers, Zacha Summers and Clarice Wagner were sent to investigate. Meanwhile, the Reavers engaged a group of students from Xavier's in a fight, and Justin discovered he was a healer by healing an injured Crystal. This was witnessed by a fellow Reaver, Justin was able to hide this event for a short time by knocking him out and escaping, until he felt compelled to heal the gravely injured X-Men members. Crystal developed a crush on him as a result, which years later would lead to real love. When the Reavers discovered Justin was a mutant with healing powers, they rejected him and retreated. Angrily rejecting Zacha's offer to go to the X-Mansion, he went home, to find his fellow Reavers waiting for him, where they delivered a severe beating, and when his parents discovering he was a mutant, they disowned him. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Biokinesis: Elixir is capable of controlling the biological structure of his own and other people's bodies. Thus, he is theoretically capable of rewriting someone's genetic structure at will. He can produce biomolecular energy at will to affect organic matter he touches, allowing him to heal physical damage done to his body or the bodies of others, reactivate suppressed mutant abilities, repair cerebral functions, and alter the composition of his own molecules in certain ways. He hasn't reached his full healing potential yet. Currently he is capable of basic healing, having successfully healed broken bones, severe burns and even a mortal stab through the chest. His ability is by close proximity - he tends to touch his targets, but can heal through clothing. He may eventually develop enough control of his powers to manipulate the human genome, altering eye, hair and skin colour, implanting physical characteristics or even reactivating dormant mutant or atavistic genes. Elixir has demonstrated increased mastery of his powers: he is capable of sedating an enraged Wolfsbane and cleaning her body of drugs, granting himself and Angel a healing factor and curing people of the Legacy Virus. His control over his abilities is now so refined that he was not only capable of giving the Vanisher a brain tumor, but even of shaping it into the X-Men logo. Because of his control over his own biology, Elixir has proven to be very difficult to treat medically. He usually passes out after pushing his powers too far and remains in a coma for some time. Dr. Nemesis guessed that during these times, his DNA reboots itself. Elixir.jpg|Justin's Golden Skin. Elixir_Black.jpg|Justin's Black Skin. *''Dichromatimorphic Skin:'' After Elixir used his mutant powers to heal himself, his skinned turned a golden color. This is possibly due to Elixir activating a secondary mutation in himself. At the time, Elixir's skin normally remained golden the whole time, until he learned to regained control over his powers. However if he uses his powers to damage or kill his skin turns a deep metallic black. This appears to be a completely involuntary reaction, and it has been stated that Elixir has a hard time converting from black to golden. Golden Armour: During a mission in late 2011, Justin was ready to protect an injured Crystal from incoming bullets, fully knowing that he would be harmed. However, as the bullets were about to hit him, his golden skin hardened, protecting both himself and Crystal. From that point, Justin had gained the ability to turn his golden skin into golden armour, looking similar to Lifeguard, granting him several superhuman physical abilities. *''Superhuman Strength:'' In his golden form, Justin’s physical strength is increased to superhuman levels. At his peak, he is able to lift approximately 10 tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' While transformed, Justin’s muscle tissue becomes infinitely more efficient than the organic musculature of normal humans, or most other organic beings for that matter. His muscles produce almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him almost limitless superhuman stamina, or at least until or unless he is forced to resume his normal state. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Justin’s golden form renders him highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. He is able to resist great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, or being able to withstand multiple gunshots without being injured. His body is also resistant to temperature extremes. Justin is also self-contained while transformed, requiring no food, water or oxygen. Abilities as a Ninja Crystal Release: Justin possesses a unique ninja art: the Crystal Release. It is not clear if it is a kekkei genkai, however Guren made it clear to Kakashi that he couldn't copy her techniques with the Sharingan and Tsunade also indicates that there were rumours of this ability although it was never confirmed during the ninja wars. This could indicate that there have been others with this ability, but it was rare or rarely used since she had little knowledge of it. By using this power, Justin can summon and manipulate crystal in a number of ways, such as creating crushing walls or unique snowflake-patterned shuriken. Justin may even stand and ride upon his crystallised constructs. He has shown to be able to use one-handed seals similar to Haku, as well as forming a crystal ball for long-distance observation. It is stated that he can crystallise moisture in the air, therefore giving him an infinite source of weapons. The density of this power appears to be very high as even the Wood Release was unable to penetrate it. The Crystal Release ability is presumed to be very powerful as Orochimaru at one point desired it for himself. Medical Training:'''Justin's natural control of his chakra had been taken to new heights. With his excellent chakra control, Justin had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown himself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In his training to become a medic-nin, Justin had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time, as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed him to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. Powers as a Shinigami '''Master Healer: He learned the healing techniques that he currently uses from Captain Retsu Unohana. Justin has become extremely knowledgeable on health related matters in all of Soul Society. Like his mentor, he is known to be highly proficient in conventional healing techniques and herbal healing. Kidō Master: Justin has displayed his knowledge and mastery of healing Kidō, which are among the best within Soul Society, having been taught by Captain Unohana herself. Justin is well-versed in a variety of Kidō, highly masterful in healing Kidō and is able to easily use high-level Hadō and Bakudō spells without incantation. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Justin is a master of swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Shunpo Expert: Justin is very proficient in the skill of Shunpo. Immense Spiritual Power: Justin possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, he possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. His Reiatsu is teal-coloured. Hollow Mask: Justin's Hollow mask strongly resembles Slayerdramon's face, with dark blue markings, and the symbol of Truth covering the upper half of its face. When donning his Hollow mask, Justin's sclera turn completely black, and his irises become grey. *''Power Augmentation:'' While wearing the mask, Justin's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. **''Cero:'' Justin gathers energy that is fired from the open mouth of his Hollow Mask. **''Enhanced Strength:'' While wearing his Hollow mask, Justin has shown that he gains greater strength. **''Enhanced Speed:'' While wearing his Hollow mask, Justin is able to move much faster. **''Enhanced Endurance:'' With his Hollow mask, Justin becomes much more resilient to pain. 'Abilities' Master Archer: Justin Foley is an extremely skilled archer, a talent he shares with his ancestor and past life, Jonas Queen. From the roof of Xavier High, Justin was able to hit the ornamental globe on the roof of a building almost a mile away; not only hitting the globe itself, but he was able to specify a location he wanted to hit in Borneo. He was able to aim his arrow inside of the hole of a pop tab of a soda can. He was also able to anticipate a bullet in flight and block it with an arrow. Justin was once able to hit Zacha, when they were younger. Justin is currently skilled enough that he can shoot 3 arrows at once. As a master archer Justin uses a mechanical bow and crossbow he developed. Genius-Level Intellect: Due to the psychic knowledge taught to him by the Stepford Cuckoos using the knowledge of Beast. Elixir now possesses genius-level understanding of human anatomy, physiology and biology. Master Martial Artist: Justin has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and, several other X-Men, is considered one of the greatest combatants on Earth. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the X-Men Kids, Justin is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Justin is fluent in various languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the bow which is his usual weapon of choice, zanpakutō, katanas, knives and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Strength level Class 250lbs-25tons: Justin possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 5 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Using his powers for extreme feats of biological manipulation can wear out his body causing him to collapse. 'Appearance' Justin6.jpg Justin15.jpg Justin14.JPG Justin12.jpg Justin11.jpg Justin9.jpg Justin10.jpg Justin8.jpg Justin7.jpg Justin5.jpg Justin4.jpg Justin2.jpg Justin3.jpg *'Hair:' Justin has short blonde hair kept in a spiky fashion. He also usually has little to no facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' Justin is charismatic with an affable demeanor. Known for his wit and subtle humor, he is very easy to talk to. Justin believes that the ends justify the means. Justin easily assumes a leadership position, especially when it comes to healing. He holds great concern for his team members and his friends and is willing to do whatever it takes to rescue them from harm. Justin believes that he has a duty to find people who need saving. 'Equipment' Digivice: Justin carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Dracomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Justin carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Truth around his neck. This allows his Dracomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Bow: Shuriken/Kunai: Zanpakutō: Lightsaber: 'Transportations' Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Shinigamis Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 800lbs-25tons) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Bulletproof Durability Category:Energy Projection on contact Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Foley family Category:Guren's Clan Category:Biokinetics Category:Healers Category:Metal Mimicry Category:Earth Release users Category:Crystal Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1989 Category:Aquarius (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Crest of Truth Bearers Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido Masters Category:17th Division Members